The 84th Hunger Games
by xXSonicRainboomXx
Summary: The rebellion failed. The Capitol was too strong. The Hunger Games must go on! Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 84th annual Hunger Games begin!
1. Reapings: District 1

**Jet, District 1:**

I throw another spear and a dummy and a buzzing noise went off.

"Nice one Jet!" My girlfriend Topaz coos

"Thanks sweetie!" I say sweetly "Can you get me another spear?"

Topaz nods and runs off. She may be an airhead but I love her.

As soon as Topaz returns, a loud voice booms over the training center.

"ATTENTION TRAINEES. The training center is now closed. All citizens MUST report to the town square."

I sigh and make my way over to Topaz

"Come on T,"I swing my arm around her "Let's get to the town square."

We leave the training center and walk down towards the town square. I start to think. Should I volunteer? I mean, I'm 18, it's my last year, and I have a good life. I have Topaz, my family, my job at the jewelry making shop. But on the other hand, this is what I've been training for ever since I was 8. And this is my last chance.

"T, do you think I should volunteer?" I ask

Topaz giggles

"Of course Jet! You've trained for a long time, and I know you'll come back to me! You will win! I just know it!"

"Okay babe. Let's go check in now." I reply

Topaz laughs and hugs me

"Ow!" She cries as the peacekeeper pricks her finger.

"It's okay, It's okay." I say trying to calm her down

Once I'm checked in too, Topaz and I kiss then I make my way over to the 18 year old boys section and Topaz heads towards the girls. I'm there for a while waiting. Thinking. Plotting. I'm so gonna win these games!

Before I know it our escort comes. I don't catch his name but he's really creepy. He has bright orange skin with tattoos of flames going up his arms. His black hair is all spiked up and the tips are dyed bright red and yellow.

He shows us the same old video about Panem and why we have the Hunger Games, and all that crap we see every year.

"Okay!" The man says in his peppy capitol voice "Now for our tributes!"

The crowd falls silent as he walks over to two large glass bowls.

"Boys first!"

The man reaches his flaming hand into the bowl and picks around for a name

"Jayson Wi-"He begins

"I volunteer!" I yell

Oh yeah.

I'm so gonna win these games.

**Lacey Zare, District 1:**

Jet, a boy I recognize from the training center walks onto the stage. He's good, but I've watched him train, he has horrible aim. And In these games, you've got to know how to use every weapon. He'll be the first of the careers dead. I can feel it.

"Now for the ladies!" Travis, our escort says.

He strides over to the second glass bowl and reaches his tattooed hand in.

_Come on, come on! Just pick one! _I want to scream at him.

"Aha!" Travis exclaims "Topaz Swe-"

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I yell as loud as I can.

I proudly stride up to stage, confident in myself.

"And what's your name sweetie?" He asks in his chirpy capitol voice

"Zare. Lacey Zare. And I'm gonna bring home the gold to District 1!"

**You like? Haha, Sorry if it's short. There'll be more action in the games and at the capitol. And I'm also super busy with school, homework, drama, etc.**

**Please check out SpunkyGirl6487's SYOT! 5 extra sponsor points!**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile for the arena! **

**-Sonic**


	2. Reapings: District 2

**Ally Chaffin: District 2**

"Ally!" A voice screams

I leap from my bed and gram my bedside table lamp as a weapon.

"Who's there?" I yell

"It's me! Open the door!"

Of course, it's just my brother, Trent. I put the lamp down back on the table and open the door.

"Yes Trent?" I ask

"Mom said to wake you up. You need to get ready, you know for the reapings. And for breakfast. But mostly for the reapings." Trent replied

"Okay. Tell her I'll be down in 20 minutes. Do we have that much time?" I reply

"Yeah like another hour or two I think." He says "Bye!"

Trent runs out of my room and down the hallway then he disappears. He's only 11 but acts like he's 5 sometimes. I'm just happy he's not old enough to go into the games just yet. I walk over to my closet and look at the clothes I have. It's not like anybody from the capitol's closet but still lots of different outfits and choices. I decide on a ruffled cream colored blouse with a white cardigan and then a pink and white skirt and cute ballet flats. I brush my hair and finish up getting ready then I head downstairs.

"Mom made pancakes! Yay!" Trent yells

Like I said, he acts like he's five sometimes.

We eat breakfast all together, as a family.

"Ally, are you ever going to volunteer?" Asks Trent, out of the blue

"No Trent! You know I hate the games and you know I'd rather stay here with you and watch them!" I snap

"Just asking. Marc says his sister might volunteer sometime soon."

After we finish eating breakfast we walk down to the tow square. Tons of people are already there, getting checked in, standing around waiting for the reapings to begin, all that stuff. Sometimes it seems like there's not that many people in a district but trust me, there's a TON of people here.

Me and Trent go get checked in and mom checks in at the adult station.

"Okay Trent. Go with the other kids your age. And don't worry about me. Chances are I won't get reaped and even if I do, the career girls will volunteer for me. I'll be over here waiting for you when the reapings are over. Okay?" I tell him

"Geez Ally, I'm not 5 years old!" Trent says "See you after the reapings!"

_Well you act like your 5 years old!_

I begin to walk over to the 16 year old section but I run into someone.

"Omigosh so sorry!" I say

"It's fine." The person says "I'm Kyle. You're Ally, right?"

"Um yeah, how'd you know?" I ask

"I've seen you around school." Kyle says "Well, may the odds be in your favor! I've got to go."

Kyle seems nice. The kind of guy who would probably volunteer in the games. Soon I'm over with my friends, Maddie and Carissa.

We chat for a little bit then a lady with long yellow hair and light pink skin comes out.

"Welcome, welcome! My name's Kylie Jawson, and I will be you districts escort this evening. First let's watch one of my favorite videos!" The lady says

We watch the video about the history of Panem and the games. I stare off into space, not really paying attention; I mean I see the video every single year.

"Now for the reapings!" Kylie says, like we're winning a trip to Aruba (An ancient vacation island for rich people) "Ladies first!"

Kylie reaches her hand into the first glass bowl.

"Ah! Let's see, Ally Chaffin!"

**Kyle Beck: District 2**

_Ally._

The girl I bumped into earlier. I didn't know her and I didn't care for her that much but it just seemed like a coincidence.

"Any volunteers?" Kylie says

Surprisingly, there are none.

"Now for the boys!" Kylie reaches her hand in but I look up at Ally.

She seems scared and worried like she is about to cry. I sorta feel bad for her. I guess I'll slit her throat last.

"Aha!" Kylie says after searching around for a name for a while "Kyle Beck!"

Me!

I walk up to the stage, proud and confident in my self

"I volunte-"Someone begins to say

"No, no." I say "I want to be in these games!"

"There you have it, District 2! Ally Chaffin and Kyle Beck!"

**Yay! District 2! So do you like? And did you get my shout out to the Key Of Awesome? Lol Aruba!**

**So err yeah! Oh and I just had an awesome idea for the games! Eeepp you're going to love it!**

**-Sonic**


	3. Reapings: District 3

**District 3: Gemmerson Biles**

I hate the reapings. I just do. I understand that 'it's what has to be done' and 'it's required' but still, The games annoy me.

When I wake up Grey is still in bed but Dunce is probably in the kitchen with everyone else.

"Grey!" I say "Wake up!"

Grey moans and rolls over

"Grey!"

"Fine…." He groans and rolls off of his mattress.

We both get up and put on our hand-me-down reaping outfits then we leave and go into the kitchen. Everyone's there, my sisters, my mom, my dad, my in-laws, everyone.

"Finally, you two are up." My mom says "Okay everyone! Circle up!"

Our huge family gathers in one big circle and we hold hands. Weird right?

"Let's just hope, hope that none of us get reaped. Hope that even if one of us is reaped, they'll make it out alive." My mom says

We stand there in silence for a moment then older sister Althea breaks the silence.

"Let's get to the town square everyone!" She says

We all hurry out the door and walk the long walk to the town square for the poor part of town where we live.

We make it just in time to check in then once I find my way to the 12 year olds section, our escort, Onyx Cherie steps on the stage. She has flaming red hair and coal black eyes. Her skin is normal but covered with tattoos. I do not understand the capitol.

"Hello District 3!" She says happily, like two innocent children are going to be killed in the next few weeks.

She talks for a while then she shows us the same old video which I actually find interesting.

"Now for our tributes!"

Okay, now I'm scared. My name's only in there once because my family won't let me take a terrase just yet.

"Boys first!"

Onyx reaches her hand in and searches for a name.

"Let's see… Um….. err….. Gemmr…..Ah! Gemmerson Biles!"

**Annabelle Courvoisier: District 3**

A small boy, only 12 years old walks up on to the stage. He seems scared but I can see he's trying to hide it.

"Now for the girls!" Our escort says

This is my moment! I'm going to volunteer, and bring back the riches for District 3! I'm also going to show my parents that I still exist, and I'm not just a raccoon making noise upstairs.

The escort reaches her hand to the glass bowl and pulls out a name.

"Linsay Haw-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell

The escort looks surprised

"Ooh! A volunteer! How exiting!" The escort says

I walk proudly up to the stage, my long red hair flowing behind me.

"And what's your name brave little girl?"

"Annabelle Courvoisier. And I'm not little, I'm 14." I reply in my don't-mess-with-me voice

"Gemmerson Biles and Annabelle Courvoisier, your tributes for the 84th annual Hunger Games!" The escort says happily

Yes!

I'm in.

**You like? Sorry I had lots of free time tonight so I decided to write another chapter! Sorry it's short but the reapings must get done! Lol I have extreme plans for the games :D**

**-Sonic**


	4. Reapings: District 4 and 5

**Paige Calliwell, District 4:**

I'm running. Running as fast as I can. I'm running from my own father. He's tried to do some horrible, unspeakable things to me. I try to hold in the tears. Why couldn't he love me? He's the only one I have left. I sigh and stop to catch my breath.

"Hey Paige." A boy name Alpin says to me

"Hi." I mutter

"Are you going to the training center before the reaping?" He asks

"Yeah. Sure. Why not." I reply

Alpin's nice and all but I wouldn't really consider him my friend. We train with throwing knives together sometimes.

We reach the training center and Alpin goes over to the sword station. I look around and run over to the throwing knives.

"Yes!" I say

I pick up the beautiful silver knives and throw them at the dummies. 3 land right on the target and 2 land near the target. Not good enough. I need a bull's-eye on every single one if I want to win this year.

I look back at Alpin and he's moved over to the weight lifting section.

"Whatever." I say to myself "Who cares about him?"

I throw a knife at the dummy and it lands right on the bull's-eye

"ATTENTION ALL TRANIES. Please drop all weapons and training items. The reaping is about to start. Report to the town square. ATTENTION ALL TRAINES. Please drop…." A loud speaker says, repeating itself

A drop the knives and walk towards the exit. I glance at myself in a mirror before I go. Just to look at the old, regular me.

**Alpin Bloodworth, District 4:**

I'm standing in the 17 year olds' section, when finally a lady with bright blue skin and flaming pink hair steps onto the stage. She's wearing some ugly orange get up. I'll never understand fashion.

After all the boring Capitol junk, the escort announces

"And now for the tributes! Ladies first!"

She walks over a picks out a name.

"Ah! Lindasy Har-" She begins

"I VOLUNTEER!" A girl yells.

I look over. A girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes walks up to the stage.

"Paige…" I whisper. We're not friends but no offence but she's the last person I thought would volunteer for District 4

"Now for the boys!" Our escort chirps

She reaches in and picks out a name.

"Wolf Ande-" The escort starts

"I volunteer!" I say

I walk up to the stage, knowing I can win this.

"Hello, my names Alpin Bloodworth, and I'm going to bring District 4 the gold!" I say.

Yes. I'm in.

**Nutmeg Clearwater, District 5:**

"Pippi! Wake up." I say gently

Pippi sits up on her mattress

"Yay! We get to have pancakes today!" She says excitedly.

Pippi still doesn't get that Reaping day is when two children are pretty much sent to die. She just thinks it's a day where out Aunt feeds us pancakes and a good dinner.

Pippi and I get dressed in our nicest clothes. Pippi in a cute little pink dress and me in my Aunt's old dress. It used to be white but its faded gray now. I still think it's beautiful though.

"Nutmeg? Can you do my hair?" Pippi asks

"Of course!" I say

I lean over an tie her hair into two pig tails. I put two old bows at the top of her pigtails.

"Thank you Nutmeg!" She says and runs down the hall "Pancakes!"

I laugh and tie my own hair into a ponytail.

After we eat breakfast I hold Pippi's hand and we walk to Hazel's house. She's outside waiting for us.

"Nutmeg! Pippi!" She says "Ready for the reaping?"

I slightly nod. I'm scared though.

We walk to the town square, just in time for the escort, Ashlenna Miliva, to step onto the stage. She has light pink skin, tattoos just about everywhere and bright yellow hair.

"Welcome District 5!" She says "Now today…."

Her voice seems to disappear and I'm back in my own thoughts.

I just hope it's not me.

**Siph Buyth, District 5:**

Our creepy escort is going on and on about the history of Panem. Boring. I just want to get this over with.

"Now for the tributes!" Ashleena chirps "Boys first, shall we?"

She plucks a name out of the large glass bowl.

"Frang Buyth!" She says

My brother. I slightly wanted to go into the games and bring home the riches and test my skills. This was my chance.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream

I walk through the crowd and up to the stage.

"And what's your name sweetie?" Ashleena asks

"Siph Buyth." I reply, confident in myself

"Wasn't that your brother who was called?"

"Yes." I say "And I'm going to win this for him."

Ashleena nods

"Now for the girls!"

She reaches in her hand and digs around for a name.

"Hazel Baychard!"

A 15 year old girl starts walking up to the stage.

"No! No! Hazel!" Another girl shouts "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The girl who was reaped is crying.

"Nutmeg…" She says loud enough for everyone the hear

The volunteer with the auburn hair walks toward the stage.

"I'll come back for you. Take care of Pippi."

Who the hell is Pippi?

The volunteer girl is now on the stage.

"Wow…That was something" Says Ashleena "Now what's your name?"

"N-Nutmeg. Nutmeg Clearwater." The girl replies

"District 5, meet your tributes for the 84th annual Hunger Games!"

**I am so sorry! I've just been so busy and I am a procrastinator. I'm gonna try and update as much as can! And I'm going to try and do multiple reapings in one chapter like this because I really want to get to the Capitol! I have so many good Ideas…..**

**Also, if you submitted a girl tribute, tell me how the wear their hair in the games. It just occurred to me that in the Tribute Guide all the girls have their hair up in a certain way. Please review or PM me your hair style! It can be anything from pigtails to a French braid.**

**-Sonic**


	5. Reapings: District 6 and 7

**Orion Northcliff, District 6:**

"Orion! Wake up! You're going to be late for the reaping!" My father yells through my door

I groan and roll out of bed. Today's the reaping.

"Just two more years…." I say to myself

After I'm dresses I walk down stairs. My siblings all greet me and say things that make me feel like I'm 5 years old. Geez, I'm 17 for crying out loud! The only one treating me normal is my dad, but still for some reason he seems mad at me.

After we eat breakfast everyone leaves but my dad holds me back and says he wants to 'talk' with me before the reaping.

"Orion…." He begins

"What dad?" I snap

"Ugh, your always being snappy like that. Geez Orion. How about you bring some honor to your family and your district?" My dad yells

I'm not sure what he means, whatever he's saying, it's all over the place

"What?" I say

"VOLUNTEER for God's sake!"

"Dad have you been drinking?"

"NO! God Orion, what's with you?"

We go on yelling at each other about stupid things until I run out the door

"FINE I GUESS I WILL VOLUNTEER!" A scream and run to the town square

**Calyx Harlen, District 6:**

I stand with the other 17 year-olds and wait for the escort to come out.

Finally a tall man with black hair and yellow skin and electric blue tattoos walks out.

"Hello District 6! My names Berkly Hutson and I will be your escort!" He say

Berkly goes on about the Games, shows us the same old video, all that crap we see every year.

"Now for the tributes!" Berkly finally says

_Not me. Not Fi. Not me. Not Fi. Not me. Not Fi._

"Aha! Let's see… the female tribute for District Six is, Calyx Harlen!"

Of course, me.

I walk onto the stage. I'm scared yet I know I have a chance.

"Any volunteers?" Berkly asks

Yep, nobody.

"Now for the boys!"

Berkly reaches his tattooed hand into the second glass bowl.

"Mason Don-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A boy yells

A 17 year old boy with sandy hair and giant ears walks up to the stage. I giggle to myself.

_His ears are so big…._

"Now what's your name?" Asks Berkly

"Orion Northcliff." The boy says, smiling at the crowd.

I roll my eyes as Berkly forces us to shake hands.

I hate the Capitol.

**Brook Oakland, District 7:**

I wake up to the sunshine filtering into my room. It seems like such a nice day but sadly, two innocent children are going to be sent to death! Fun right? No, not really.

I lift myself off of my bed and walk over to Rae's bed. It's empty. Next I go to Lili's bed. She's still sleeping so I nudge her awake.

"Brook?" She mumbles "I'm scared."

"Me too." I say

I understand why she'd be scared, she's only 12, which is young in these games.

"Well let's get up, get dressed, and hope for the best." I tell her

She nods and walks over to the closet we share. I pull out a light pink top and a white skirt that used to be Rae's. Lili choses my old orangey-pink dress.

We soon finish getting dressed and we go down stairs to eat breakfast. I see my oldest sister Rae, my mom, my dad, and surprisingly my 3 friends, Colton, Ren, and Dawna.

"Hi guys." I say

"Ready for the reaping?" Asks Rae

I nod slightly. I try not to cry. Not in front of my friends.

We all make our way to the town square. I'm terrified on the inside but I know I can do this if I get chosen. I make my way over the way to the 14 year olds section and wait. And wait. And wait…

**Fiyer Porrek, District 7:**

What is taking so long? It seems like our escort will never come!

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the back with your parents?" A 14 year old says to me, laughing his head off

I glare at him. I know I'm small. I'm tiny.

"You shut up. If we were somehow both reaped, I would kill you first with my bare hands. Trust me. I'm not afraid of you." I snap at him

"Whoa there pipsqueak…" He says

I'm about to say something back but a lady with light purple skin and pink and indigo hair comes out.

"Hello, my name's Twilight and I'm your escort this year!" She says

She shows us the same old boring video and tells us the same boring stuff.

Finally! The exciting part! Just hope it's not me….

"First, the boys!" Twilight says. She reaches in and grabs a name "Ah, Fiyer Porrek!"

Of all people, me.

I make my way to the stage and stand there, shocked.

"Now for the girl tribute!" Twilight chirps in her stupid accent

She reaches in and searches for a name

"Brook Oakland!" She yells

A 14 year old girl with dirty blond hair walks up to the stage.

She's small and skinny but she looks tough. She could easily kill me but I could easily kill her.

"Good luck!" Cheers Twilight

**YAY DISTRICTS 6 AND 7! So, you like? I'm going to try and update as much as I can! **

**-Sonic**


	6. Reapings: District 8 and 9

**Megan McDonna, District 8:**

I can smell the horrible, smoky stench of the factory from my house. Trust me, it's not very pleasant. I get up, get dressed in my sister's old dress, and then go down stairs for the usual.

"Megan! The Cereal's ready!" My mom yells to me

Isn't cereal always 'ready'?

"Hi mom. Hi dad." I say when I enter the kitchen

My dad looks at me, shocked. He looks like he's about to cry.

Figures, since this is my sister's and she died in the 82nd Hunger Games.

"You look beautiful, Megan." My mom says

I nod. The dress is beautiful. I'm more on the messy, I-don't-care-what-I-wear kind of girl but, it's really nice to feel pretty at times.

"Well, let's eat." My dad sniffs

We sit down and eat our breakfast in silence.

"I'm going to go brush my hair." I say.

I get up, go back to my room and tie my dark brown hair into two braids. I look at myself in the mirror for a moment.

_What if I get thrown into the games? What if I don't come back? What happens if- if-if I lead a new rebellion? No, I can't think like that. Another rebellion? Please, this is how Panem is now. And there's nothing I can do about it….._

I hear the whistle that means its 10 minutes until the Reaping. We better get going.

**Samuel Parith, District 8:**

I'm standing with the other 16 year olds. Waiting for one of us to be sent to die. I'm scared but, I'm trying my best to hold it in.

I'm watching the stage, when a lady with lime green skin and too much make-up on comes out on the stage.

"Welcome, Welcome." She says creepily "Isn't this such an exciting day? Two of you will be sent to honor your district and live a luxurious week in the Captiol! Now let's turn our heads to the screen and watch one of my favorite videos!"

I look up and begin watching the same old film we see every reaping when suddenly; I feel a sharp pain in my arm.

"Gahh…" I mutter, clutching my arm.

Why in the world was I trying to show off on top of that factory building?

The pain soon goes away and the escort announces it's time for to choose the tributes.

"Ladies first!"

She walks over to the large glass bowl and picks out the first name on the top

"Megan McDonna!" She says

A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes steps out from the 15 year olds section. She looks pretty strong but there's a slim chance she'll even make the night.

"Now for the boys!"

The escort digs in and picks out a slip of paper

"Samuel Parith!"

Why me?

**Cassidy Batalion, District 9:**

I slice the grain with the curved blade. And then again. And again. And again. Until I'm standing on a patch of nothing.

"That's my girl!" I hear my dad say from behind me

I turn around and blush.

"Thanks dad." I say smiling

"You're going to volunteer this year, right?" My dad asks

"Yes! I know I can come back! I'm better than all those other careers. I bet none of them know how to use a Scythe!" I say, holding up my curved sword

My dad smiles and me then tells me to go get ready for the reaping.

I run through the grain field and back into my house. My mom is washing the dishes and my sister seems to be watching the reapings of the other districts. I scurry up the stairs and go into my room.

"What to wear, what to wear…" I say to myself

I choose a white lacy dress and creamy white shoes. I also pick out a pearl hairclip and pin my hair up. Next I put on a little make-up then look at myself in the mirror.

"Yes. I can do this" I say to my reflection

**Wraft Gols, District 9:**

Where the hell is the escort? Why isn't he or she here yet? Come on people! I want to know whose getting sent to the Captiol!

Anyways, I stand with the other 16 year olds. I see some of the girls crying. They probably are sad because they think I might get reaped. Poor them.

I look around and see the other boys my age wearing nice clothes. I wish I had time to go home and look nice. The ladies would like that. But I think these dirty work clothes show how tough I am.

"Wraft…" I hear and see someone tugging on my arm

"What do you want?" I say staring down at my sister. She's only a little shorter than me and she's 12.

"I'm scared. My name's in there a lot. Like a lot a lot a lot." She tells me

" Well your fault for taking a tesserae one to many times." I snap at her

"You made me!" She yells "I'm going!"

She runs away and I roll my eyes.

"Kids these days…" I mutter

Finally, a man with normal skin, purple hair and male make-up on walks onto the stage. He tells us his name's Jeffary Smythe and then shows us the same old boring video and all that stuff.

"Now for the tributes!" He says "Ladies first!"

He picks out a name then walks to the microphone.

"Jessica Terr-" He starts

"I volunteer as tribute!" A girl yells

An 18 year old walks onto the stage. She has golden-brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She's hot!

"Now for the boy tribute!" Say Jeffary

Jeffary carefully chooses a name then announces,

"Wraft Gols!"

Me.

**HA HA HA! You like? Please press the review button!**

**Note: The reapings are going to be short and not very detailed because the Capitol's where the action's at! Tell me if I get your character wrong and if I should do the goodbyes or not. I don't think I should but if you really want to…**


	7. Reapings: District 10

**Marik Wellard, District 10:**

"Hey Rodney." I say to the tall majestic horse, as I stroke his mane.

Rodney's amazing. He's one of the fastest horses I know and he's one of my best friends. Even though he's only a horse. I have other friends of coarse but Rodney's pretty awesome.

"Marik!" I hear my dad call "Almost time for the reapings!"

"Okay dad." I yell back

I stroke Rodney one last time and whisper to him,

"If I don't come back, dad will take care of you. Even if I do get reaped, I'll come back to you."

It's lame, talking to a horse but, he whinnies back and I shut the gate to his stall. I walk back towards the house and find my mom sitting on a chair that's lined with pillows-probably because of her arthritis- and eating some cereal. I sit down and find a seat and pour myself some cereal. My dad leans up against the counter waiting for us to finish.

We eat breakfast in silence then we hear the whistle that means the reaping will start soon

"Well, let's go!" Mom says

My dad walks over and helps her up. Once my mom gets up we all walk down to the square together. I check in, and wave goodbye to my parents as the walk over to their designated section. I take a deep breath then walk over to the other 13 year olds. I'm scared but I hold it in. If I do get reaped, I will return. No matter what is thrown at me.

**Sophie Beswick, District 10:**

I wait with the other 15 year olds. I should be with the 16 year olds but my birthday isn't for another week. If I got reaped, it would be a bummer because my birthday would be spent in a random outdoor arena, fighting other innocent children to the death. How fun!

"Sophie," My friend Becky whispers to me "The escorts here."

I nod and look up. What a hideous sight! This lady has bright orange skin, black hair, and a…. tiger tail? The Capitol is plain weird.

The lady smiles at us. Gosh, it gets weirder from there.

The chic has_ fangs_.

"Welcome, welcome!" The escort says "My name's Diana Huntsmith! And I will be your escort this year! Now let's watch a wonderful film, straight from the Capitol!"

'Diana' shows us the same video we see every year. I slightly pay attention but I fiddle with the lace on my white dress. I love my white dress. It's simple but beautiful.

"Well! Now for the exciting part! The tributes!" Diana says "Boys first!"

Diana walks over to the first glass bowl.

"Marik Wellard!" She announces

Marik. I know him. He's probably the nicest boy in the district and I help out with his mom.

"Now for the girls!" Diana walks to the bowl on the other side of the stage "Sophie Beswick!"

Me.

I look over at Becky. She's crying. I'm crying too.

I give her a hug and whisper,

"I'm just glad it wasn't you."

I walk up to the stage and stand awkwardly next to Marik

"Now shake hands you two!"

Marik smiles at me, and I smile back, and we shake hands.

**Yay more reapings…. Trust me people, I'm sick of these. This one's just District 10 because I'm just getting really lazy. And I really really really really want to get to the Captiol! ARHHH! Also, there will be no goodbyes but review or PM me if you want your tribute to have flashbacks of their goodbyes on the train, the night before the games, or in the arena.  
Please tell me if I'm getting your tribute wrong or anything!**

**-Sonic**


	8. Reapings: District 11 and 12

**I am a procrastinator who wants to get the reapings over with. Enjoy!**

**Ambel Sliver, District 11**

I stand with the other 16 year olds, waiting to get reaped. I'm scared. I really hope it's not me.

I look down at my white floral dress. I mean, it's pretty but that's not going to help me in this case.

Finally, our escort comes up onto the stage. I don't catch her name but she's all decked out in pink. Creepy. And what's even creepier, the chick had cat ears and whiskers.

"Welcome, welcome!" She cheers

I zone out as she talks about the history of Panem and the same stupid crap we hear every year.

"Now for the tributes!" She finally says "Ladies first."

She reaches in her hot pink hand and pulls out a single slip of paper

"Ambel Silver!"

Me.

Fear, shock, horror, and other emotions overwhelm me. I know the cameras are watching so I put on a pokerface

_For my brother _I think as a bravely walk to my death

**Dany Hofman, District 11:**

I look up to see a girl with long wavy black hair and stunning green eyes. Man, she's hot.

"Now for the boys!" Teela, our escort says

She reaches in and searches for the right name

"Aha! Would a brave, Dany Hofman come to the stage?"

Uh oh. Me.

I freeze then my friend Insu nudges me.

"Man, that's you." He says

I walk to the stage and shake hands with Ambel. I just knew I was going to die.

**Jacob Respier, District 12**

I stand with the 14 year olds, waiting to see who gets reaped. Obviously, I'm scared. Not just for me but for my girlfriend, Zoe and her family, and for my family. I'd be devastated if Melanie or Melodie was reaped.

Soon our escort, Mistique Lizared comes to the stage. She has golden and silver hair and misty blue skin. Strange piercing are everywhere, including about 10 along both her ears and some over her eyebrows. And to think she's considered pretty in the Capitol.

"Welcome District 12! Now let's watch my favorite video straight from the Capitol!"

We watch the same old video and then it's time for the actual reapings to begin.

"Oh we always start with the girls, let's start with the boys this time!" Mistique says

She reaches in her misty blue hand and grabs a slip of paper off of the top of the bowl

"Would, Shane Coalette come up?" She announces

Oh no! Zoe's younger brother. I look around. No volunteers.

I did what I had to do

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell

**Zoe Coalette, District 12:**

No, no, no, no, no! Not Jacob anyone but him! Tears start to fill my eyes but I hold them back.

"He did a brave thing, volunteering for your brother." A girl next to me says

"I know…" I whisper

"Now for the girls!" Our escort says

"Ooo, Anna-Lee Coalette!" The escort announces "You must be related to the boy who was reaped!"

First Shane, then Jacob, now little Anna-Lee? Man I am an unlucky person

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell, saving Anna-Lee from a certain death

I run up to the stage and hug Anna-Lee. I just hope that Jacob makes it back

**FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY! All the reapings done! Sorry if they are super short but these are killing me! I will post the train rides as soon as I…..As soon as I….As soon as I write them….heehee….hee….**

**PROCRASTINATORS UNITE! ….tomorrow…**

**-Sonic**


	9. Train Rides

_**On the train**_

**Jet Larkson, District 1:**

On the train, I sit in a chair next to Lacey. The escort told us we could do whatever we wanted but the two of us stay put. I look around the room, beautiful chandeliers, mahogany tables, cool gadgets, tables full of food- it's amazing. I nudge Lacey.

She jolts around and gives me an evil glare.

"What." She snaps

"No need to be rude but, we're going to be on this train for like 5 hours. Let's check out the competition." I say

"Sounds good to me." Lacey replies

I click on the T.V and we watch the recap of the reapings.

We watch ourselves volunteer and then see district 2

"They boy looks, OK. He just seems, I dunno, too nice I guess. And the girls a weakling but we should help her out." Lacey comments

We watch the District 3 reapings next

"Haha! That poor little 13 year old. But the girl, Annabelle, she seems good. She looks brave and feisty. If she was good with weapons we should recruit her for the pack." I comment

Lacey just nods then changes the channel to the District 4 reapings. Both the tributes look brave and tough but there's something….not right I guess about the girl tribute. She just seems untrusting and sneaky.

We continue watching the other districts,

Two volunteers from 5, a feisty girl from 6 along with another volunteer, two younger tributes from 7, 'normal' tributes from 8, A girl from 9 who seems tough and her district partner who thinks he's way better than everyone else, we're just about to watch the 10 reapings then out mentors come in…

**Sophie Beswick, District 10:**

Me and Marik are talking with each of our mentors. My mentor's name is Arabella and she seems like she's in her 40s or 50s. She tells me that she won the games a long while back and she was one of the few victors that survived the rebellion and was spared by President Stella

"Arabella? I'm scared. What if I don't make it back alive?" I ask

"Sophie dear," Arabella starts "Please, don't worry about the games right now. Just worry about making enemies and making a fool of yourself."

I laugh

"But the games-" I begin

Arabella stops me before I can say another word

"Yes, yes, the games are in a week but for now just worry about the present. Think about all the fun you'll have at the Capitol! The friends you'll make! All that good stuff!" Arabella cheers

"Okay…" I mumble

"Now let's get down to business." Arabella says "Do you know anything about weapons, edible plants, making shelter, anything really. Even if you just know how to tie a knot it will help"

I'm suddenly confused

"Wait, I thought we weren't talking about the games?" I say

"Well…just….never mind. Tell me what you know." Arabella says

I stop and think for a moment. I look around the room and just see tons of shiny stuff and techno stuff. I glance over at Marik and his mentor Icelos. I hear them mention something about trees.

"Monkey." I say

"What?" Arabella says with a deranged look on her face

"I mean I can climb like a monkey. Up trees, along mountains, pretty much anywhere. I also know lots about wild life and I can run pretty fast. But sadly I know nothing about weapons but I will probably learn soon." I tell her

"You're gonna make it, Sophie Beswick." Arabella says with a smirk "Just learn a thing or two about weapons."

**Fiyer Porrek, District 7:**

I'm on the train with Brook and our mentors. The train's awesome! So many cool foods and technology, it's just amazing.

Anyways,

I'm in my room reading a book. Actual books are 'ancient' in the Capitol but pretty common in the Districts. I snack on some yummy cookies and other strange yet delicious foods.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Yes?" I ask the person knocking on my door

"It's me, Brook. We're going to be at the Capitol soon and Dixon and Re- I mean Serenity, want us to 'make an impression'. You coming?" Brook says through the door

"Be right there!" I say

I stick a bookmark into my book and then walk over to a large mirror that's plastered on the wall. I look at myself to see if I'm handsome enough to 'Make an impression'.

I'm still the same old me though.

Messy brown hair, striking blue eyes, the 'short one'. I really really hope the Capitol likes me. I will need sponsors in these games. I comb through my hair with my fingers and then look at myself one last time. I walk out the door and to the main car where I see my mentor, Dixon drinking some beer and Serenity, Brook's mentor, sitting down reading a magazine. Brook on the other hand I wavy to the crazy Capitol people. She's waving, dancing, smiling, cheering. Man that girl knows how to get sponsors. I laugh and go join her.

"Hey Fiyer!" She cheers "Let's par-tay!"

I throw my hands up in the air and start dancing around and then start wavy at the Capitol people. They're all cheering and looking up at us. This is amazing.

**YESSS THE TRAIN RIDES! How fun? Surprisingly I wrote this in one day and knowing me, that is a miracle. This is ruining my reputation as a procrastinator XD. I hope this style of writing is better than reapings because I'm really trying to improve my writing because I think I'm sort of a 'writing amateur' if ya know what I mean. **

**I would like to give a shout out to:**

**Fluteorwrite for submitting the all mighty(ish) Fiyer Porrek!**

**Nomnompeeta for submitting the beautiful Sophie Beswick!**

**And to my friend Zane for giving me the ruthless Jet Larkson!**

**And now I'm making the shout out very long because I told myself I would make this three pages long and at least 1,000 words long! So yayyyy.**

**Oh and an update on the Sponsor System!**

**I will have a question at the end of each chapter. Answer it and you will receive 5 points!**

**THIS WEEK'S QUESTION: What is the name of Johanna Mason's district partner in the 75****th**** Hunger games**

**And If I feel like your tribute is in need of a sponsor, I will gladly give it to them free of charge.**

**NOTE: Sorry if the grammar was bad and the spelling was bad. I was up with my friends writing this until 4 in the morning and we started at 11 so yea….I was also helping them with stories ^.^ **

**-Sonic**


End file.
